Complexe
by Tata Mya
Summary: Levy ne se sent pas belle, elle n'aime pas son corps, voir même elle le déteste. Mais Gajeel, son fiancé, est toujours là pour lui remonter le moral et lui démontrer que non, son corps n'est pas affreux, mais au contraire, un véritable don du ciel. Univers Alternatif - Lemon - R 18


•Complexe •

Il leva un œil au dessus de son portable pour regarder son amante se tordre devant le miroir. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle se contorsionnait devant, en sous vêtement, en gonflant les joues ou en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles. Il fini par poser définitivement son cellulaire et admirer avec amusement le spectacle.  
Levy, dos au miroir, avait tourné la tête pour y voir son reflet et se pinçait le derrière de la cuisse droite, à l'endroit où la fesse joignait la cuisse. Elle souffla en se remettant face au miroir et contempla ensuite son buste, plaçant ses mains sur sa poitrine qu'elle jugeait bien trop plate. Puis elle passa ses mains pour mesurer ses hanches, qu'elle trouvait trop grosse. Elle souffla une énième fois.  
Gajeel ne put retenir un petit rire d'amusement qui se voua en un fou rire lorsqu'il croisa le regard agacé de sa fiancée dans le miroir. Elle se retourna les mains sur les hanches, un air courroucé au visage.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça? Lui demanda-t-elle en grognant.

Gajeel se leva à son tour et s'approcha de sa belle pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure toi? Lui répondit-il de plus en plus amusé de la situation.

Elle se replaçait devant le miroir.

\- Regarde-moi!  
\- Mais je te regarde.

Il la dévorait littéralement des yeux, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme, mais elle ne se démonta pas pour autant. Elle mit un doigt sur ses seins.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'à vingt-quatre ans ce soit possible d'être aussi plate qu'une fille de treize ans!  
\- Moi je...  
\- Laisse moi finir, le coupa-t-elle, alors que mes hanches sont trop développées, j'ai l'air d'une poire! Ce n'est pas beau une femme en forme de poire! Et mes cuisses, elles sont dodues, comme mes fesses... Franchement, si j'étais un homme je ne me trouverai pas belle ni désirable! Qu'est ce qu'il y chez moi de gracieux?

Elle interrogea Gajeel du regard. Celui ci posa ses mains sur ses hanches et caressa du pouce la peau pâle de Levy.

\- Crevette pour commencer tu n'es pas un homme, et tous les défauts que tu as cité n'en sont pas pour moi - il la guida jusqu'au canapé ou il l'assis sur ses genoux- pour commencer ta poitrine, on dit que la poitrine idéale tient dans les mains - pour illustrer son propos il plaça ses deux mains sur chacun des seins de la jeune femme - tes seins sont beaux, il sont ronds, égaux et tendre, pourquoi vouloir avoir une énorme paire qui va tomber quand tu sera plus vieille! Et puis comme ça tu as plus de choix dans la lingerie, et ça c'est cool!

Il embrassa ma naissance de chacun des siens de Levy qui avait rougit.

\- Ensuite tes hanches- en disant ça il la plaça à califourchon sur lui - elles ne sont pas trop grosses, elle te donne une jolie forme de corps, tu n'es pas toute plate dans tes robes, et puis c'est beaucoup mieux quand on fait l'amour, je peux m'accrocher à toi, - elle rougit en lui assénant une claque sur le bras, il rigola en la serrant plus près de lui- pour tes fesses si grosse comme tu le dis! Déjà elles ne sont pas si grosses que ça pour commencer puisque j'arrive à les faire tenir dans mes mais - il glissa des hanches aux fesses- et certes, elles sont rebondies mais bon, elles sont fermes et rondes; beaucoup de filles voudraient les même que toi! Et puis- il s'approcha la bouche de l'oreille de Levy pour lui susurrer ce qu'il avait à dire- en levrette tes fesses sont parfaites!

Il embrassa son cou de multiple fois en caressant à travers le tissu les fesses des Levy qui avait fermé les yeux et s'était accroché aux cheveux bruns de son "ours d'amour".  
Il dévora son cou de baisers puis l'épaule, avant de commencer à descendre vers ses seins.

\- Et mes cuisses? Demanda-t-elle entre deux soupirs.

Il la renversa sur le canapé puis saisit sa cheville gauche dans les airs. Levy était rouge et respirait bruyamment tandis que lui, la regardait comme une bête sauvage qui allait attaquer sa proie. Il s'approcha de son ventre et le parsema de baisers.

\- Tes cuisses sont dodues, elles sont tendres, douce et terriblement stimulante.

Il frotta sa joue à l'intérieur de la cuisse maintenue en l'air puis la mordilla doucement avant d'embrasser la chair de haut en bas.

\- J'adore tes cuisses. J'aime ton corps, ta personnalité. Je t'aime complément! Ton corps est un cadeau!

Il embrassa Levy, tout en continuant de caresser ses cuisses. Elle le sera très fort contre elle. Gajeel, fini par la remonter sur lui, comme au départ. Elle passa ses main sur le torse de son amant, alors que lui avant recommencé à dévorer la naissance de ses seins de baisers. Elle descendait ses mains encore plus bas pour atteindre l'élastique du caleçon, bien trop serré maintenant, de Gajeel. Il grignota son lobe d'oreille.

\- Tu pense vraiment que vraiment que c'est ton intelligence qui me fait bander comme ça? Non c'est ton corps ma beauté!

En disant ces mots il fit descendre les bretelles de son soutien gorge en embrassant tendrement et doucement sa clavicule. Il passa ses mains derrière son dos pour dégrafer la lingerie violette, libérant ainsi la poitrine qu'il aimait tellement. Il les embrassa chacun leur tour, tout en glissant ses mains autour de ses hanches. Levy, les mains toujours en bas, fini par en glisser une à l'intérieur pour caresser du dos de la main l'incroyable érection du brun, qui grogna à cette intention la.  
Il saisit la jeune femme par les hanches et la souleva pour aller dans leur chambre, elle lia ses jambes autour de son corps.  
Une fois arrivé à destination il la posa sur le ventre, et parcouru de baisers sa colonne vertébrale puis arriva à la naissance des fesses qu'il embrassa également. Levy qui avait fermé les yeux, passa une main en dessous d'elle jusqu'à son intimité qu'elle commença à stimuler elle même. Gajeel, la sentent faire, se mit à sourire contre la peau pâle, puis fit glisser lentement le morceau de satin sombre le long des jambes fines de sa chérie. Puis il la balança plus loin dans la chambre. Il contempla alors sa belle, allongé lascivement sur le ventre, gémissant faiblement.  
Il passa une main sur son ventre pour la retourner, une fois face à elle il plongea entre ses jambes, écartant ses cuisses d'un léger mouvement d'épaule  
Il baisa une nouvelle fois l'intérieur des cuisses roses de Levy mais cette fois-ci il remonta beaucoup plus haut, embrassant partiellement une lèvre, puis l'autre puis plongea entre ses cuisses.  
Levy gémit de plaisir et attrapa une mèche brune qu'elle entortilla autour de ses doigts, elle posa ma seconde sur son abdomen qui se convulsait de plaisir, se soulevant lorsque Gajeel passa ses bras sous ses jambes.  
Il remonta enfin vers elle, embrassant encore une fois son cou, sa mâchoire, ses joues, la commissure de ses lèvres, et enfin il l'embrassa langoureusement. Il y fit passer tout l'amour et le désir qu'il avait pour elle, jouant avec sa langue, mordillant les lèvres rosées de Levy.

Elle avait les yeux brillant de désir et d'excitation. Elle encadra le visage du brun avec ses mains, le regardant avec amour. Celui-ci fit de même, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, prête à exploser de bonheur. Levy dessina les contours du visage du brun, puis embrassa les différentes parties.  
Relevant une de ses cuisses, elle sentit qu'il avait encore son caleçon, elle passa donc ses deux index dedans pour le lui retirer. Gajeel la laissa faire, trop occupé à embrasser ses seins.  
Une fois qu'il fut nu lui aussi, il frotta sa virilité contre l'antre de Levy, qui gémit une nouvelle fois face à l'assaut de son amant. Il remonta les jambes de Levy au dessus de ses épaules, et d'un coup de rein il s'introduisit dans sa belle. Elle soupira en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son homme et ferma les yeux.

Gajeel avait niché son visage dans le creux du cou de Levy et respirait son odeur à plein poumon.  
Débuta alors une valse sensuelle, dont Gajeel raffolait, surtout qu'avec le temps Levy était devenue beaucoup moins timide avec leurs corps.

Alors que le rythme, déjà assez rapide, augmenta, amplifiant avec lui les grognements et les gémissements, Gajeel rajouta de la puissance dans ses coups de hanches. Il s'arrêta quelque instant pour retourner Levy, puis comme par habitude elle se hissant d'elle même sur les genoux, elle s'accrocha au drap tandis que le brun revenait en elle. Il agrippa tendrement les hanches de Levy, tandis qu'il recommençait à mouvoir en elle. Il grogna au même rythme des gémissements de la belle bibliothécaire ainsi que le tapotement des testicules contre ses cuisses rougies.  
Ils continuèrent leur danse charnelle pendant plusieurs minutes dans lesquelles Gajeel susurrait à l'oreille de sa fée à quel point elle était parfaite et qu'il l'aimait. Puis par habitude également, il lui asséna une petite claque sur la fesse gauche avant de les flatter.

Levy poussa un gémissement plus volumineux que les autres, prévenant Gajeel d'un orgasme proche, il était temps pour eux de changer de position. Il souleva Levy, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit et de la poser sur elle, sans pour autant quitter son corps, il l'entoura d'un bras son ventre et de l'autre il fit serpenter sa main jusqu'au clitoris pour y stimuler le petit bouton.

Levy tenait des deux mains le bras puissant de son homme comme une bouée de sauvetage alors que les premiers remous de la jouissance la gagnaient. Il posa sa tête contre le cou de Gajeel qui l'encourageait en lui susurrant à l'oreille. Puis un nouveau coup de rein plus puissant et plus profond cette fois l'électrisa. Elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, puis elle se mit à crier le nom de Gajeel et l'incita à continuer plus vite et plus fort, ce que Gajeel avait déjà commencé à faire, maintenant habituer à gérer les orgasmes de sa fiancée. Il augmenta la cadence de sa main avec celui de ses va et vient, tandis que des larmes de jouissance perlaient au coin des yeux de Levy.

Elle avait jouie.

Alors qu'elle redescendait enfin sur terre, Gajeel qui mouvait encore, commença à grogner, signe que lui aussi n'allait pas tarder à venir. Elle se retourna vers lui, se mettant à califourchon, afin d'avoir plus de liberté dans l'acte, et se cramponna au cou du brun qui la renversa en saisissant ses cuisses. La cadence augmenta d'un cran, il grogna le nom de sa dulcinée tout en lui croquant le cou puis il se sentit partir également.

Dans ces moments là, Levy s'agrippait à lui puis susurrait à quel point elle l'aimait. D'un mouvement de hanche plus fort que les autres et d'un bruit de gorge profond et bestiale il vint en Elle.

Ils reprenaient leur respiration, Gajeel allongé sur Levy, en prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser. Puis il roula sur le dos et contempla le plafond.

Levy se issa sur son torse et embrassa le pectoral droit, il caressa son dos trempé de sueur, toujours silencieux.  
Tout les deux blottis l'un contre l'autre laissaient passer les embruns de leurs orgasmes avant de se lever.  
Levy fini par bouger en premier pour aller prendre sa douche tandis que Gajeel lui attrapa le manche de sa guitare et grattouilla quelque accord. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la salle de bain, Gajeel l'interpella.

-La prochaine fois que tu veux faire l'amour, demande le moi directement, on gagnera du temps comme ça.

Levy éclata de rire en fermant la porte de la salle de bain. Qu'elle était bête, comme si elle pouvait cacher un truc pareil à Gajeel !

* * *

 _Holà ! Et oui je poste alors qu'on n'est même pas vendredi, et en plus ce n'est même pas un chapitre du « Roi dragon » et je ne suis même pas en manque d'inspiration pour la fiction ! Que demande le peuple… Bref, vous comme moi, on est tous en manque de Gale dans cette fiction alors je contre balance avec cet O.S !_

 _Comme d'habitude, un reviews / une question, et j'y réponds, non pas dans le prochain chapitre mais au fur et à mesure ! Yay !_

 _ **Ps** : navré pour les fautes qui subsistent, je suis très fatigué avec mes cours, et j'ai écris sa sur mon téléphone (tactile qui réinvente la langue française) !_

Mya


End file.
